Many companies seek to attract customers by promoting their products or services as widely as possible. Online advertising is a form of promotion that uses the Internet and World Wide Web to attract customers. Online advertising is often facilitated through companies such as online advertising networks that connect advertisers to web sites that want to sell advertising space. An advertising network typically aggregates advertisement space supply from publishers and matching it with advertiser demands. Advertisement exchange systems are technology platforms used by online advertising networks, agencies, advertisers, and others for buying and selling online advertisement impressions. Advertisement exchange systems can be useful to both buyers (advertisers and agencies) and sellers (online publishers) because of the efficiencies they provide.
Due to real-time, high volume nature of online advertisement insertion marketplace, advertisement exchange systems receive, store, process and transmit large volumes of data.